


Ha

by Cryptit69



Category: blep - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptit69/pseuds/Cryptit69





	Ha

So listen. I know this isn’t what you wanted, but the idea came to me and no this is all I can think of. It’s not sweet soft innocent. But it’s along the same lines. Kinda?

High heels clacked through the long hallway, hitting the floor hard as a tall woman walked through the building with intent. There was a new rumour going around that had caught her attention, and given her a real reason to come into the castle(?idk here they all work is it a castle or like a big ass mansion?). She smoothed her short black dress and adjusted her jewelry, wanting everything to be in place when she finally arrived. It wasn’t her best dress, but she had carefully selected the one with the gold braided straps, and paired it with her favourite bracelets and heels.

If this didn’t work, she was sure nothing would.

She ran her hands ran over her scalp, pressing down any strays and making sure that there were no knots in her long black hair. As she passed a window she stopped to make sure her makeup was still perfectly intact. She touched up her bright red lipstick, and fluffed the artificial lashes- the longest she had been able to find- and nodded with approval of herself.

Now all she had to do as find the newcomer. 

It took a little longer than she expected, especially with trying to avoid anyone that might distract her from her current goal, but eventually she managed to find the subject of her interest. She rounded one of the many corners in the maze of rooms and hallways, and paused. The woman with dirty blonde hair was actually prettier than she had been expecting, which would make everything about this only that much more fun.

She smiled and approached her, even if nothing about the other woman’s body langue looked approachable. The blonde was leaning against a wall, arms crossed over her chest, and talking to someone. Her face as set into a mix between a frown and a scowl, and the tight ponytail her hair as pulled back into made her look that much more stern. Even her clothes looked stern: bright, clean white with sharp angles at the seams, and shoulder pads. Little gold detailing on her shoulders and down the front of her jacket gave at least a little interest to the stark white, but the woman in black was sure there would be even more interest once she as out of the pantsuit. 

She stopped directly beside the pair that were walking, and smiled. “I’m Raeus,” she offered and held out her hand to their newcomer. The third party member looked back and forth between the two of them, before realizing what was happening and quickly leaving. “Michael asked me to show you around a little. Help you settle in.”

The slightly shorter woman looked her over from head to toe, but never bothered to untuck her arms from over her chest. “I’m not going to shake your hand.”

Raues shrugged, and used the same hand to smooth her dress, making sure that the other woman was watching her slowly trail her fingers over her curves. There was no reaction as far as she could tell: a disappointing development that she as determined to get past. “Scared you’ll get cooties?” she teased.

“I don’t know where that’s been, but considering you’re a demon, and friends with my brother, I can only imagine.” She pushed herself off the wall and started walking back the way Raeus had come from, arms still crossed together. 

“Oh, we aren’t friends. He’s actually scared of me.”

The woman snorted, but stopped when she realized her guide as being serious. “He’s not scared of anything because he can do whatever he wants.”

Raeus grinned, and took hold of the paler woman’s chin. with the high heels on she had to lean don for their faces to be closer together. “That’s just it. He’s scared of hat he wants. But you aren’t, are you?” The smallest hint of red on those freckled cheeks was all Raeus needed. “What is it you really want?”

“I want to go back home.” Her voice was stern, without any sign of emotion, but the way she stepped back when Raeus leaned closer said more than her tone ever could.

The hand on her chin moved to feel the smooth ponytail, then rest on the back of the woman’s neck. I think you know you’ll never be able to go back. Wouldn’t it be nice to do something to get back at them for kicking you out?”

She tried to pull away, but the hand on the back of her neck held her there. “How did you know about that?”

“Oh, Sweetheart, you’re dripping in it,” Raeus spoke with a soft, low voice that dripped with a condescending air, “You’re heartbroken, and lost. You came here looking for answers, but you won’t find what you’re looking for in your brother’s office.”

“And what exactly do you think I want?” Her expression looked annoyed, but the stern tine as beginning to give way to something else.

Raeus stepped closer, making the woman move back until she was leaning against the wall once more. This time Raeus placed a carefully manicured hand covered in gold rings next to her head, and leaned in close. “You want the truth. You want to have all the experiences we do, and decide afterwards who’s right and who’s wrong. You’re thinking maybe it’s a test, right? Well, wouldn’t the best way to pass it be to indulge and walk away saying you tasted the fruit, but never want to eat of it again?” Raeus leaned close enough to smell her hair, and licked the shell of her ear. “I know I’d like to get a taste of you.”

The angel shuddered. Hints of red that had started on her cheeks migrated to her ears. She shoved the demon back, but didn’t do anything else. She stayed in place, thinking it over. Even though she as strong, and almost a better fighter than anyone else she’d come across, she didn’t fight back. When Raues grabbed her hands and pinned them to the all over her head, she let it happen.

“I know you’re lying, but-“ There was desperation in her eyes, and fear in her voice.

Raues only grinned and kissed her jaw. “Think about it. How many angels don’t fuck demons on a regular basis without getting caught? If you don’t enjoy it you can go back home and tell them that you’ll never be tempted by one of us. Whatever mistake you made can be outweighed by the composure it takes to say no to one of us.”

This time when the angel pushed her off, she turned to begin quickly walking away. “That’s not how it works.”

Raues shrugged, and followed, staying just half a step behind her. “I’m going to be honest with you, Princess. If not me, it’ll be someone else.” She reached forward to begin sliding her arm around the angel’s waist. Once she had enough leverage, in a swift movement she spun the angel around to face her. “At least I know how to actually take care of you.”

Now her cheeks were really burning. They were close enough to hold a sheet of paper between them. Raeus smiled and placed both hands on the angel’s hips. “You’ve thought of it before, haven’t you? You wonder what it’d be like, and really want to know. But you’re scared. What are you scared of, Princess? You’re already here.”

She didn’t answer. 

Raeus kissed her.

There was a moment of confusion, and reluctance. The angel was stiff and motionless, but slowly she melted like an ice cube being held in a closed palm. She didn’t make much of an attempt to kiss back, but she didn’t fight it.

Raeus pulled away, and the angel’s lips followed hers for a moment. Now there was no way for her to hide the bright red of her cheeks and ears. Her posture loosened, her shoulders relaxing and her muscles de-tensing. 

“How was that?” Raeus chuckled.

It was clear she was looking for something negative to say, but all she could come up with as “Is that hat demons taste like?” She sounded disgusted, but her face didn’t follow her words. 

“If you really want to know how I taste you’ll have to get that pretty little face of yours between my legs, but we’ll work up to that, Princess.”

She swallowed hard, and looked around the empty hallway for a moment before taking a step away. “I can’t do this. This is wrong.”

Raeus laughed. “I think you’re just starting to get wet and aren’t used to it. Walking away isn’t going to do you any good. That funny little feeling that you feel guilty about isn’t going to go away when you leave. You’re just going to keep thinking about it, until it’s the only thing you know. That’s how real temptation happens. You keep trying to fight it, and it consumes you. Give in now before the thoughts of being fucked drive you crazy.”

The angel looked around, seeing anything to look at other than the demon in front of her. “How do you know-“

Raeus cupped both of her hands around the angels’ cheeks. “I’ve seen it time and time again in angels and humans. Even demon. The harder you try to supress something, the more you think about it, and the more it becomes a part of you. You’re better to just do it and stop dwelling on it, before you really turn into one of us.”

This time when Raeus kissed her, she mad an attempt to kiss back. She grinned into the kiss, and slid her hands from her waist to her hips. She held her there, with the angel slowly reaching up to wrap her arms around her neck, before finally breaking the kiss to let the angel breathe.

“Are you willing to git it a try, Princess?”

“Call me Jeheol.”

Raeus kissed her again. Her hands moved from the angel’s hips to take her hand and begin leading her out of the hallway. “Sorry I can’t give you a bed without taking you back to my place, but you want to have a miserable experience anyways so that you can tell heaven all about it. Right?”

Raeus led her into an empty room, and locked the door. Without waiting for any further confirmation Raeus pushed her against the wall, and kissed her. Her hands went directly to work, undressing the angel. She kissed her jaw as she pulled the jacket from the angel’s arms, and began undoing the shirt beneath it.

“If you need a break, let me know,” she whispered. 

“You think too little of me,” Jeheol muttered, and searched for here to put her hands.

Raeus licked her neck, and finished undoing her shirt. She left it hanging from her shoulders, and unfastened her bra.

Jehoel pressed her palms against the door, unsure of what else to do with them as Raeus slid her hands under her loose bra.

“Fuck,” Raeus muttered into her neck, “You’re got really nice tits.”

The angel made a sound like a cough of surprise mixed with a happy note. 

“You should show these off more.” She played with them, rubbing and squeezing while continuing to kiss and bite the angel’s neck. A line of small marks started forming from her eat to her collarbone. She was already starting to whine, and they were just starting.

“I don’t think so,” she murmured without taking her teeth out of her cheek. One hand left the wall to grab a handful of pitch black hair. She used it to pull Raeus away from her neck.

“Need a break already, Princess?” Raeus teased.

“No just. Something else,” she panted.

Raeus kissed her tenderly, before doing as she was told. She skipped over her neck, and went down to her chest. The rather boring, plain bra was pulled out of the way, giving Raeus full access to kiss and bite her breasts. Except, she didn’t get far. Het tongue trailed over the angel’s nipple, and she squeaked. The angel’s hands went over her mouth to keep herself from ever making that sound again. Raeus grinned and grazed her teeth over the surface, only to have her head quickly pushed back.

“I can stop and let you compose yourself.”

The angel shook her head.

Raeus shrugged, and lowered herself t her knees in front of the angel. She kissed at her stomach and licked her hips while unfastening her pants. “Listen, I’m just going to give you a warning. I’m going to do something that’s going to feel even more just me biting you. I’ll stop if you want me to, but chances are if I stop, you’ll lose it. So moan, pull my hair, punch the door, anything you need to do.”

Jeheol nodded.

Raeus smiled, and pulled her pants down. She left her plain white underwear in place for the time to let the angel adjust, and kissed her thighs. The hips in her hands wriggled as she bit and sucked at the surprisingly toned legs. Jeheol grabbed her hair, but didn’t push her away.

Little by little Raeus slid her underwear down over her hips.

“You might want to lay down.”

“I’m fine.” Jeheol muttered, sounding offended by the notion. Raeus shrugged it off, and hummed to herself. She slipped both the pair of pants and the underwear over each foot, completely freeing the angel of them.

Raeus kissed back up from her ankles, up her leg, taking it slow to let the angel warm up to her. Then, with little warning, she pressed her face into the angel’s thighs. Without hesitation Jeheol pulled her hair. She gasped and pressed herself against the wall, but didn’t make any attempt to stop it.

“Fuck, Princess. You taste good. We might have to do this more often.” She laughed.

“Shut up,” Jeheol snapped.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Raeus did her best to hold up the wobbly legged angel while also focussing on the sounds coming out of her mouth as her cues. Jeheol tugged at her hair as if she as determined to pull it out, and bit her lips together. She whined and whimpered, but fought the urge to make the demon stop. Her feet tensed as she dug them into the floor in attempt to keep them on the gound. 

One hand left Raeus’ head to hold her own mouth shut. Just as she was beginning to believe she had some level of control over herself, the demon brought her fingers into it. A moan that she couldn’t stop, as hard as she tried, slipped out of her throat. Her legs shook, and she pushed Raeus’ head back from her body. She gasped for air as Raeus sat back. Her hands rested on the outside of the angels’ thighs as she waited patiently for her to regain her composure.

“If you want to stop-“

Jeheol nodded.

Raeus placed a tender kiss to her stomach, and got up. “Do you need help getting dressed?”

Jeheol shook her head, and moved away from the door. “Just go.”

Raeus frowned. “Hey, are you okay?”

She nodded, and picked up her clothes from the floor. “It as just-“

“Too much?”

The angel nodded. Raeus kissed her cheek, and opened the door just enough to fit out of. “Let me know if you ever want to try again.”

She stepped out with a wide grin plastered across her face.


End file.
